fraud_reportswikiaorg-20200214-history
Tucows list
Click on any heading for evidence of fraud. Sites can be loaded using a proxy service to avoid their IP blocking of law enforcement and registrar IP addresses. These may serve other fraud sites at other times, or from other geographies. But any site served is still an illegal fraud pharmacy. = AWAITING ACTION = Tested and verified from an unblocked proxy on February 5 2020 Any name servers shown here are dedicated solely to resolving access to Eva Pharmacy frauds. Our research shows that these typically run on hijacked servers, with the exception of the Malaysian Travel fraud. Canadian Health&Care Mall lishequinta.com CanadianPharmacy hildegrissel.com ----- =ALREADY SUSPENDED BY THE REGISTRAR= NO ACTION REQUIRED Name servers These domains were used solely to resolve access to fraud pharmacies (pre-2019) ckisobfu.com (ClientHold) gdwgnufa.com (ClientHold) owoikxjw.com (ClientHold) tqqjnryd.com (ClientHold) fdbdapoo.com (ClientHold) ikywkurk.com (ClientHold) iwysihpw.com (ClientHold) lduxzkdo.com (ClientHold) ovkonjbx.com (ClientHold) vekmzhtb.com (Not resolving) yitvcofd.com (ClientHold) byeowqjc.com (ClientHold) dciftblw.com (ClientHold) CANADA-PHARMACY corissxenabeth.com (ClientHold) lanechelsey.com (ClientHold) Canadian Neighbor Pharmacy fastfastprogram.com (ClientHold) firstrxprogram.com (Expired) Canadian Family Pharmacy myherbstrade.com (Expired) Canadian Health&Care Mall siouxdarice.com (ClientHold) cybillvan.com (ClientHold) eulaelysee.com (ClientHold) firstbestsupply.com (ClientHold) genericfastdeal.com (ClientHold) hotpharmtrade.com (ClientHold) jaynelllettie.com (ClientHold) luckycareinc.com (ClientHold) margarettaflorette.com (ClientHold) mydrugsinc.com (ClientHold) twylaemlynn.com (ClientHold) larapavla.com (ClientHold) carmineulrika.com (ClientHold) giacintalucine.com (ClientHold) luckymedssupply.com (ClientHold) marissaphilis.com (ClientHold) minettaelse.com (ClientHold) anjelalauren.com (ClientHold) ardeniajobi.com (ClientHold) arianabetty.com (ClientHold) bestbesteshop.com (ClientHold) carmahyacinthia.com (ClientHold) charleenealasaid.com (ClientHold) glorybeitris.com (ClientHold) juliegena.com (ClientHold) katrinagretal.com (ClientHold) mindyfanchon.com (ClientHold) newmedsquality.com (ClientHold) safehealthmart.com (ClientHold) firsthealthshop.com (ClientHold) luckysafevalue.com (ClientHold) smartmedsoutlet.com (ClientHold) newtabsmall.com (ClientHold) yournaturalmall.com (ClientHold) hvgjgpzx.com (ClientHold) koxsfstx.com (ClientHold) yhjesesq.com (ClientHold) fasthealingmall.com (ClientHold) homehotsupply.com (ClientHold) homerxsale.com (ClientHold) luckyrxcompany.com (ClientHold) magiccuringshop.com (ClientHold) myherbalcompany.com (ClientHold) newpillservice.com (ClientHold) theaidsupply.com (ClientHold) Canadian_Pharmacy_2001 alenelavinie.com (ClientHold) anselmajessamine.com (ClientHold) konstanzealicia.com (ClientHold) CanadianPharmacy thetrustedeshop.com (ClientHold) annaliesejohanna.com (ClientHold) cindymaryjane.com (ClientHold) doroteyacassandre.com (ClientHold) homeherbsshop.com (ClientHold) homenaturalsale.com (ClientHold) jobynashanda.com (ClientHold) katherinecybil.com (ClientHold) lidagaelrois.com (ClientHold) luckytabsmall.com (ClientHold) lyneaprisca.com (ClientHold) maiaclarissa.com (ClientHold) mycuringinc.com (ClientHold) myherbservice.com (ClientHold) verinajulina.com (ClientHold) yourfirstreward.com (ClientHold) yourherbssupply.com (ClientHold) newtabscompany.com (ClientHold) tristadesiri.com (ClientHold) verinajulina.com (ClientHold) liesalizabeth.com (ClientHold) mariettekoodita.com (ClientHold) patricalavinie.com (ClientHold) salglynnis.com (ClientHold) alfyhinda.com (ClientHold) cortneycharyl.com (ClientHold) globalpilltrade.com (ClientHold) candrasean.com (ClientHold) carrollninnetta.com (ClientHold) elfredamommy.com (ClientHold) eolanderee.com (ClientHold) genevraabbye.com (ClientHold) julinacordelie.com (ClientHold) kendradorry.com (ClientHold) livcherri.com (ClientHold) rebeckakakalina.com (ClientHold) securerxquality.com (ClientHold) sheelagherinn.com (ClientHold) velvetguillemette.com (ClientHold) yettabeatrice.com (ClientHold) bestsafesale.com (ClientHold) firstfastreward.com (ClientHold) hotcaremart.com (ClientHold) magicmedsinc.com (ClientHold) mymedsmart.com (ClientHold) mymedsmart.com (ClientHold) tpjwrnxf.com (ClientHold) besttabletvalue.com (ClientHold) safecareoutlet.com (ClientHold) safedrugprogram.com (ClientHold) My Canadian Pharmacy thewelnesssale.com (ClientHold) homeherbaleshop.com (ClientHold) iviesaundra.com (ClientHold) luckysafestore.com (ClientHold) mycarewebmart.com (ClientHold) natalietedelga.com (ClientHold) newdrugsvalue.com (ClientHold) newtrustedmart.com (ClientHold) ninettareiko.com (ClientHold) safesmartsale.com (ClientHold) giovannaarline.com (ClientHold) alvirakelley.com (ClientHold) glorianemoyna.com (ClientHold) liannaanya.com (ClientHold) naneteemmalyn.com (ClientHold) alexinelonee.com (ClientHold) familyaidmall.com (ClientHold) anastasiaroselin.com (ClientHold) caitrinhazel.com (ClientHold) darleenleyla.com (ClientHold) deborahvinni.com (ClientHold) elisabettabab.com (ClientHold) grettaleesa.com (ClientHold) janetalynett.com (ClientHold) katinkamariska.com (ClientHold) kerrilladeline.com (ClientHold) madelinaetty.com (ClientHold) matildachristabella.com (ClientHold) opheliealbertine.com (ClientHold) samanthaarliene.com (ClientHold) newpharmmarket.com (ClientHold) familyaidmall.com (ClientHold) newpharmmarket.com (ClientHold) goodsmartmall.com (ClientHold) pureglobaleshop.com (ClientHold) mycanadianinc.com (ClientHold) yourmedicalmart.com (ClientHold) RxExpressOnline safepharmstore.com (ClientHold) newpharmaceuticsale.com (Expired) amecornelia.com (Expired) carmelitanissie.com (Expired) jessalynfran.com (Expired) jodyemmaline.com (Expired) katharynbren.com (Expired) magdalenesibylla.com (Expired) marilynailene.com (Expired) rozamondflorry.com (Expired) tarrahjoycelin.com (Expired) RxMedications dredijocelyn.com (Expired) Toronto Drugstore firstmedsgroup.com (Expired) safehotservices.com (Expired) US Drugs fastbestsale.com (ClientHold) luckyhotassist.com (ClientHold) =Where to send abuse complaints= To submit a report of illegal activity related to a domain name or abuse, please contact legal@tucows.com.